What Hurts the Most
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Bookverse. Gelphie. How does Glinda feel when Elphaba leaves her in the dust never to return again? Read to find out. Songfics. Complete for now.
1. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

**By: Rascal Flatts

* * *

**

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. This is a Gelphie story, so do not bother reading if you don't like that kind of thing. R&R. Bookverse. Galinda POV.

* * *

**

___She put her face against Glinda's and kissed her. "Hold out, if you can," she murmured, and kissed her again. "Hold out, my sweet."_ -Elphaba, pg. 178

* * *

When Elphie left me that day in the carriage I never saw it coming I saw so much that we could be together, so much we had started to be already. I never thought that we would become so close. I always thought she would be the last person that I could ever fall in love with.

In the beginning we each had our opinions of each other. I thought she was too harsh, and if she would give people a chance she would have more friends. At that time I still thought she was beautiful in her own way, of course. When we became friends she told me what her first opinion of me was. She thought I was a preppy, uncaring, little rich girl, who had no brains or concern for anyone else. I guess we were both _very _wrong about each other.

Well another boring day with nothing to do but stay in my room and think, but all I can think about is Elphie.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

I don't mind letting out my feelings every once in a while, but sometimes I just can't take it.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

Yes, I do lie an pretend that I'm okay, and that I agree with them that you were evil. That's not what bothers me the most, it's definitely at the top of the list though.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

The memories of you leaving me all alone, when all I wanted to do was be with you, are what hurt me the most. Those times when I just wanted to pull you back to me and make you stay, when I could have, no, should have made you stay with me.

* * *

_For the Witch, the sky was a huge boulder pressing down on her. For Glinda it was much the same. But Glinda wheeled about, and cried out, "Oh, Elphie!"  
The Witch did not turn. They never saw each other again.

* * *

_

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

All I wanted to do was love you, couldn't you see that? Didn't you know that I loved you? I thought you did.

* * *

_In a single lumpy bed, the huddled together, for warmth and encouragement and, Glinda told herself, protection. [... Glinda would start as if from a frightful dream, and nestle in nearer to Elphaba, who seemed at night never to sleep. Daytimes, the long hours spent in poorly sprung carriages, Elphaba would nod off against Glinda's shoulder. -pg. 169

* * *

_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

I just can't get away from the fact that I lost you, that you walked away from me. Everywhere there's talk about you. They all say that your wicked and evil. I see Nessa and Boq, they both wonder what happened to you. I don't think Nessa would speak to you even if you did come back. I don't think anyone wants you back.

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

I wish I would have told you how much I really cared about you sooner. Then maybe you would have stayed with me. I have to wake up and get dressed and pretend that I never loved you, that you never meant anything to me, because that what they expect of me.

I can't stand it and I wish you were here.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Galinda signed her name and folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, even though she knew she'd never see her love again, or be able to give her the letter. She just wished that some where Elphie knew how she felt. Maybe someday Elphie would come back to her.

* * *

_THE END! R&R. I might make another chapter I'm not sure yet though, what do you think?_


	2. Forever

**Forever**

**By: Idina Menzel**

* * *

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, or the song "Forever" by Idina Menzel. This is a Gelphie story, so do not bother reading if you don't like that kind of thing. R&R. Bookverse. **

* * *

_"If you should see her," said Glinda lightly, "tell her I miss her still."pg. 212_

* * *

Elphaba had been living in multiple places throughout Oz ever since she left Glinda in the carriage. She missed her, but there would be no way that they'd ever be able to be with eachother. It just wasn't possible, not under the circumstances. She wasn't even sure if it was possible under any other circumstances.

Ever since Elphaba had left Glinda she had been with Chistery helping the animals throughout Oz. She wished she knew how Glinda had been doing. If only there was a way. Just then Chistery came flying through the window of the small building that she was living in.

"Chistery, are you up to a small trip for me?" Elphaba asked the small winged monkey. He nodded his head in response.

"Do you think you could check up on Glinda for me?" He nodded once again.

"Remember, don't let her know you're there, I just want to know that she is doing okay." He nodded a third time, flew toward the window he had just entered, looked back toward Elphaba, and flew out the window.

Elphaba was so glad that she had finally thought of a way to check up on Glinda, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. Content with finally being able to know how Glinda is she fell asleep, dreaming of the time she and Glinda had spent together.

The next day Chistery had returned. It was a very short trip because currently Elphaba was residing in a small town a few miles away from the university.

"Hello Chistery," Elphaba said to him. "How was your trip."

"Gooo... goose... good..." He replied in his own broken English, as he handed her a small letter. Elphaba was taken aback, she had not expected to get anything. Then she opened the letter and saw Glinda's small handwriting. It was a letter to her.

"You didn't talk to her or let her see you did you Chistery?" He shook his head.

"Found it." He said.

Then she continued to read, what she found was very surprising to her.

'_I knew she cared about me, but does she really care about me that much? Why did I do that to her? I wanted to protect her, not hurt her or break her heart. I feel the same about her I just never thought she could possibly feel the same about me. Only in my dreams did I ever think that could happen. I need to do something about this, I need to fix it.'_ Elphaba thought frantically as she searched for a piece of paper and a pen.

_We thought we had it all  
We thought we'd go unscathed  
We thought our love would border on infinity_

We always thought that we could do anything together, nothing could stop us. We each had the same love for each other but never knew it until now.

_We thought that we were free  
The world would disappear  
We left ourselves wide open and we had no fear_

We got so close in our days with each other, we did so many thing together. It just seemed friendly to me because I had never had a friend. Now I know what we had was love and we expressed it freely, without ever really expressing it. When ever I was with you it seemed like nothing in the world was wrong. I wasn't scared of Morrible, the Wizard, or what could happen.

_But forever came and went  
Forever stumbled through  
Forever had poor sense of time and made a mess of me and you_

I had my chance to be with you and love you. I had my chance to tell you how I felt, but I blew it. I don't know if you will ever forgive me. I thought I would have more time to tell you how I felt. This whole thing has just messed up every thing that we had planned.

_Foreverr had us fooled  
We fell for it again  
Now time is standing still forever_

We always thought we have our chance to be together eventually, but things kept standing in our way. I just couldn't see the signs that we wouldn't have forever.

_Lying next to you  
But you're already gone  
Too much has been said and it can't be undone_

* * *

___In a single lumpy bed, the huddled together, for warmth and encouragement and, Glinda told herself, protection. ... Glinda would start as if from a frightful dream, and nestle in nearer to Elphaba, who seemed at night never to sleep. Daytimes, the long hours spent in poorly sprung carriages, Elphaba would nod off against Glinda's shoulder. -pg. 169_

* * *

I wish we could be like that again, but I just don't see it happening. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I have put you though and all the mistakes that I have made.

___It's so hard to comprehend  
When ashes fade to dust  
A touch of water and the iron turns to rust_

I don't understand what is going on. I don't want our memories together to fade into nothing. The thought of you crying hurts me so bad. It hurts me like nothing ever could, not even the water that burns my skin.

___Forever was a shame  
Stole a little piece of us  
To live up to it's name was just really too much_

Without you here it makes me feel like I'm missing something, like I'm empty inside without you. Maybe it was just too hard for us to last forever, maybe it was not meant to be.

___Now time is standing still forever came and went  
Oh I thought we had it all  
Oh oh oh I thought we had it all, every day until the end  
You & me, oh._

Now it seems like time is standing still without you here with me, it seems like I can't move on with my life. I doesn't seem like I'm changing at all from the person I was. I don't think I want myself to change because if I change I might forget all that we were, or could have been. I thought we could be together forever. Maybe there's still that chance for us.

* * *

That morning Glinda woke up, went over to the window, and looked out at the beautiful land of Oz. Then she realized the letter to Elphaba that she had placed on the windowsill.

___'I hope no one found it. If they knew I don't know what they would say. Elphaba wouldn't care what they said. She's the stronger one. I wish she could be here and be the strong on with me.'_

Later that day she was going about her classes as usual then went back into her room to do homework. She no longer went to as many parties, or social gatherings. She just didn't see the point in them anymore when there were so many things wrong with Oz right now. She didn't have Elphaba, and all of her 'friends' now seemed so superficial compared to Elphaba, who was true to who she was no matter what other people thought.

When she got into her lonely dorm room she saw a note on the windowsill. She nearly fainted when she saw who it was from.

* * *

_**THE END! For now... R&R Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
